


Pear Boy

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derek's got a big ol butt, Don't Like Don't Read, Fat!Derek, Get Beached 2020, Getting stuck in a doorway, Immobility Aspirations, M/M, Pear Shaped!Derek, Weight Gain, feeder!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!Kink summer event.Sundae Special (1000-2500)Derek makes his way to their bedroom, with the help of Stiles, and finds himself getting stuck in the doorway.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Get Beached 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Pear Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry I wrote last week and didn't have the heart to cut down. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek decided a long time ago that he liked having a little extra weight on him. After Kate, he found that people were less likely to sexualize him with each pound he packed on. An unexpected plus to this intentional gain, was Derek liked himself more too. Before, he could feel people’s hopeful aspirations for him, and now, he faded happily into the background. 

During high school and college, he bubbled up all around, leaving his shoulders plush, his gut taught, his chest soft, and his thighs and ass thickening everyday. 

Meeting Stiles, the best feeder ever, was the best part about his summer internship in California. Derek enjoyed Stiles’ company so much that as soon as he finished college, he flew out to move in with Stiles. They’ve been happily eating together ever since. 

Now, almost eight years later, Derek’s body definitely was a far cry from who he was even when he moved to California. He managed to get a job that allowed him to work from home, so he rarely left the apartment, leaving most of outside life to Stiles, but his body has changed as well. No longer was his belly the proud, taut thing weighing him down, now it was his massive thighs and ass. 

Sitting on the couch means Derek’s lower half easily takes up over half the couch, leaving just enough for Stiles to sit while they eat. His thighs are constantly forcing his legs apart, making it impossible to bring his knees together, when he tries, there is still about a foot of space between them. Derek feels his ass smash up against the back of the couch, and has two pillows resting between his back and the cushions, because he can’t move back any farther. 

His arms are still pillowy, and his chest is the definitions of moobs, but his ass, his ass is his pride and joy. Derek’s upper half can squeeze into a 6XL shirt if he wanted to, but lower half though… let’s just say the last time Derek tried to wear a pair of pant they discovered his 10XL pants didn’t make it halfway up his thighs.

The size of Derek’s legs means he waddles everywhere, taking the smallest steps which leave his lower body rocking with his heavy fat. Derek loves his body though, despite the challenges he sometimes faces, with the help of Stiles, Derek can’t imagine himself looking any other way. He makes his way to their room, taking one step after another, grabbing onto the walls as he does his best to keep balance, he hasn’t found himself particularly motivated to stand up and walk recently, much preferring to stay seated in front of the TV with Stiles waiting on his hand and foot. He can feel his legs rubbing together, the sensation of skin-touching-skin not ending until near his ankles. His, as Stiles affectionately calls it, fupa is mammoth and obstructs all views of his feet, much less his dick, but he can feel it hardening like it always does when he reflects on just how big he’s gotten, how much of a far, _very far,_ cry he is from the boy he used to be. Stiles follows him, keeping a hand on his thick waist to make sure he gets to the bedroom safely before bringing him another before-bed snack. 

They both turn to the room, and Derek turns to the side to slip in, only…

“Umm,” Derek says doing his best to turn to look behind him, his thick neck keeping him from turning too much. 

“You’re stuck,” Stiles says matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah,” Derek works up a bit of strength to try to get himself through. He hasn’t slept in the bed in a while, but he didn’t think he’s been on the couch that long. He’s embarrassed and can feel his face turning red as he works up another thrust to get himself through. Stiles just stands there smiling, “are you going to help me?”

“I don’t know babe, looks like you got this on your own,” Stiles teases, moving his hand to Derek’s globular ass. Stiles feels that Derek is pretty tightly wedged in there, but with a little coordination on both their part, and some awkward heavy lifting on Stiles’ part, Derek makes it through the door. Stiles continues to support Derek as he begins to run out of breath a few steps from the bed. It’s not hard to tell which side of the bed is Derek’s.

Derek sits heavily down, hearing the bed frame creak and groan under his weight. He adjusts himself on the bed, shifting himself up as much as he can, his arms useless because they cant reach the mattress outside his thighs’ proximity. Stiles brings a new shirt from the dresser to change the one with food stains from the days eating. Derek gets his nightshirt on and twists himself as best he can to prepare to lie down. His side of the bed has significantly more pillows than Stiles, because when he lies back, his ass leaves too much space between the mattress to support him, so they make up the space with pillows. 

As he lays, he feels his body taking over the mattress, legs spread out farther now that his thighs are pushing them farther. Derek hears Stiles do his nightly routine, and waits patiently for his bedtime snack. Soon, Stiles brings him his feeder tude, and with it tucked into his mouth Stiles slowly starts feeding the thick milkshake like drink down into Derek’s mouth and eventually his gut. Derek feels Stiles’ dick pressed against his side, and then he feels Stiles’ lean, almost skeletal body press against his side, and sees him stroking his dick before placing it between the folds of his fat like a fleshlight. Derek’s own dick is hard, but it’s lost in the folds of fat and it’d be too much work to get it free to stroke it, instead he relishes that his entire dick is consumed by his own fat. 

This is pretty much every night, though sometimes they are out in the living room with the TV on in the background. Derek’s swallowing the feeding, taking it as quickly as Stiles is giving it. He can always tell when the supply Stiles has is almost done, because Stiles starts jerking into his side faster and faster, breathing hard and calling his name with praise and admirations in between. Derek follows suit breathing hard and thinking about how soon, he’ll fill up this entire bed; how soon, he won’t be able to leave to room at all, with the doorways already barely able to contain him; how soon, he won’t be able to walk or move because his lefts have grown completely useless besides as a place to store more and more fat only solidifying his immobility. He comes just as the last bit of shake sloshes into his mouth and down his throat without him even tasting it. 

This is the life he never knew he wanted. He never dreamed of being over 600 pounds. He never dreamed of loving being over 600 pounds. He never thought he’d meet and love someone who loves his fat ass. But here he is, and he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! They really mean a lot to me. 
> 
> [Get Beached 2020](https://get-beached.tumblr.com/)  
> [Find me on tumblr!](https://modestfuckup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
